Soundwave's Information Gathering Techniques
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. ''Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. '' A Bar Moon? One entire sphere surface dedicated to the consumption of mind altering substances? Are you serious? All lined up and down the streets are bars, you've got Cheftor's Bar-B-Que Pallace ... Drinks for Rat Finks ... More Than Meet's The Eye ... 24/7 Nekkid Cyborgs... the list could be endless. Ajoining each establishment are neon blinking signs welcoming their patrons and bringing in more traffic from the streets. Said streets are packed with the casual visitor to the drunk passed out in the alley to the patrolling Nepsan officer. Everyone's favorite bounty hunter (NOT BOBA FETT!) is meandering his way down the streets, holding what appears to be sketch artist renditions of some Sweeps. "Excuse me sir, have you any whereabouts on this fellow?" he asks an off duty officer with two women under each arm, one of them green with attenae sprouting from it's head. Looking puzzled, the cop just walks on by Defcon and continues into 'Rusty's Shag Castle'. Befit with rage, big blue takes a look at the flyer and realizes he's grabbed Grimlock's sketchpad by mistake. Little does Defcon realize... A small black and red mechanized condor sits perched in the awning of the beach-music emporium, having been tracking Defcon for a short while. Just around the corner are Soundwave and Onslaught, waiting for the moment to accost the poor bounty hunter. And that moment is now. Quietly, Soundwave reaches up to eject a cassette. Oh, look, it's Rumble. Go figure. "Rumble, eject. Operation: distract." There is a whirring sound, followed by the clunk of two feet landing upon the ground. Rumble is now in robot mode. The cassette arcs through the air after ejection, transforming in a trice and landing upon the ground. "You got it Boss," he replies to Soundwave in the spiteful tones of one who truly enjoys his job, and sets off at a run towards Defcon. Onslaught casts a glance in Rumble's direction as the tapecon is ejected before he turns to look in Soundwave's direction. Even though Onslaught's voice remains expressionless his voice is filled with no small amount of skepticism as he address the other. "I had not realized, Soundwave, that the words "Rumble" and "discreet" could be cojoined in this plain of reality. Do you believe he can satisfactorily perform this task?" Soundwave's arm extends and Laserbeak comes to rest. In a voice carefully designed to only propogate as far as Onslaught, he answers, "Discretion irrelevant. Information required. Wait." Defcon just shakes his head in disgust, it seems his time here has been somewhat wasted. Pulling out a blue data-pad, the bounty hunter pulls up some information on Sunder... ...hoping that there will be a picture identification along with his profile. The Autobot makes his way over to a Space-Staples booth and hands the data-pad over to the attendant. "Yes sir, one copy only." After paying the man and receiving both the hand held device and the picture, Defcon 'hits the streets' once again. Before he starts waving it around, big blue takes a moment to study the picture. "Heh, pink claws." Meanwhile, even the short legs of Rumble have had time to cover a fair amount of ground; the minature Decepticon arriving at the street corner nearest Defcon. Slowing a halt he takes a quick glance about him, before he folds his arms and twists his facial plates intp a sneer. "Lookin' fer a junk pile, Autodork? No need, I can smash yer up real nice." MEANWHILE: Soundwave motions to Onslaught, once Rumble has acquired his target, of sorts. "Follow," is his only verbal command. While Rumble is making a scene, Soundwave is navigating around to try and sneak up on Defcon, leading Onslaught. Onslaught follows along, more in compliance to the directive to backup Soundwave, then anything else. Defcon is still amongst the crowd, trying to see if anyone has any knowledge of Sunder. Then out of the corner of his optic he notices Rumble, and the annoying voice and bravado that accompanies him. Shaking his head, he looks up at the casseticon. "Your a waste of my /valuable/ time. Be gone before I send you to meet your maker!" "Yeah yeah, big talk from a space skow like you," replies Rumble, reaching back over his shoulder to take up one of his silver plated handlasers. "Whassamatter? Scared of little old me? Well, yer smarter than yer look then..." Defcon actually chuckles at Rumble. "Are you serious?" The Autobot bad boy wades through the crowd, approaching Soundwave's ejected reject. "Kid, I pulverize Decepticons like you /before/ breakfast!" Defcon says, "Foxfire!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Yeah?" Defcon says, "Why don't you make yourself Saboteur Foxfire pauses for a moment. "What kind of light work?" Defcon says, "The kind that goes by the name of Rumble." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Oh, well, in that case...my pleasure!" Soundwave gently pushes people out of his way as he moves forward to Defcon, attempting to remain out of sight of the bounty hunter while Rumble blusters. And by 'gently,' we mean 'not killing anyone.' Onslaught follows along at a greater distance behind Soundwave, as his taller stature may tip off the bounty hunter(damn backpack!) but keeps his gate rapid enough so that if he had to intervene he could do so with little fuss. Foxfire slips into the area... "Oh yeah?!" replies Rumble to Defcon, squaring up to the much larger Transformer whilst waving his laser. "Well I can pulver-- crush yer shins -after- breakfast!" Yes, that's right, he's a real wit. All the same, as the shadow of Defcon stretches over him he takes a step backward and glances about, perhaps in search of backup. Defcon smirks at his much smaller prey, "Is that so? Here I am... ...do your worst." To the bounty hunter's displease, the casseticon looks around him to both sides... ...seeking out an escape vector? Maybe looking for a hostage to turn the tables? Or mayhaps... ...damn, I'm a blasted fool... ...The Autobot slowly puts his back to a storefront, dividing his attention between Rumble and the crowd. "I see your game coward, where's your paymaster!" Foxfire perks his ears as he spots Defcon, and hurries over to his comrade. As he slows to a stop, his gaze shifts to Rumble. "Heard you had a little...'problem' to deal with?" Defcon says, "Problem for you... ...only a distraction to me..." Soundwave is -right there- behind Defcon, tapping the button on his shoulder. "Ravage, eject. Operation: surround." The red optic glares bloody murder. "Unit: Defcon, relinquish all gathered information. Comply." Rumble turns his gaze down from Defcon to the four-legged figure of Foxfire, and he laughs (albeit a little nervously) before squaring himself up again. "Distraction? Whaddaya talking about? I don't need no-one to distract yer, I can take yer down myself. You and yer little puppy here..." Another glance around. Is his bravado fading? Foxfire glares at Rumble. "Who are you calling a puppy?" He lifts a front paw to point at the other tape. "Do I need to rip out your vocal circuits again?" Onslaught has moved himself through the crowd, via his superlative strategic planning and careful studying of the street signs, to place himself in front of Defcon. He hasn't drawn his weapon yet but he still looks impressive as he stands there with his arms folded and gazes at the Autobot bounty hunter. "I would advise against engaging in any attempt at armed conflict. I have analyzed the strategic possiblities for you and I have to say that they are severely limited." Ravage growls warningly, moving forward ready to do some damage. Ravage is taking messure and is ready for action... Defcon notes the Combaticon leader in front of him, the two casseticons before him... ...but where is that drull of a Decepticon Soundwave? "Limited you say?" the bounty hunter mutters, stepping forward a pace... ...bringing his weapons systems online. "It's only when your backs against the wall... ...can you find the real measure of a bot!" Defcon squares his stance, both arms resting at his sides. "If your going to bore me with logic all day, zip it Decepticreep. I coulda stayed at home and gotten the same from Perceptor if I wanted." As Defcon steps back, Rumble permits himself a smirk, and raises his laser anew. Raises, that is, so high as to point at the bounty hunter's foot. Ravage moves into position to help surround the bounty hunter bot. He's more than ready for action and is looking forward to proving it... Foxfire pins his ears back with a snarl, his gaze darting between the two enemy cassettes. He risks a glance over his shoulder to take a look at Soundwave--definitely not good. He's even outnumbered by mechs his own size! Where are Blaster, and the rest of the Autotapes? "I think we need more backup," he murmurs to Defcon. Huh, Defcon didn't notice Soundwave. So he reaches out with both hands to clasp the sides of Defcon's head. The word, "COMPLY," is intended to rattle the bounty hunter's head. Soundwave succeeds in grasping Defcon, throwing him off-balance. Onslaught raises a warning finger in Defcon's direction as the bounty hunter steps back and challenging words flow from his mouth, before his head is gripped tightly between Soundwave's hands. "You may wish to begin exercising that capacity for logic you are so dismissive of, Autobot, before your capacity for logic-and any other mental processes you might have-becomes even more limited then it seems already. Are you understanding my meaning?" As Soundwave snatches for Defcon's head, Rumble lets loose a 'hur-hur-hur' -- a masterstroke of dialogue I'm sure you'll agree, before waving the barrel of his blaster in Foxfire's direction. "Don't move a piston, mutt. You don't want no trouble, do yer?" Defcon is shaken up from behind, Soundwave's hands clasping around his head... ...throwing him off balance. If the tapedeck's grasp wasn't enough, Onslaught seems to spew some sporadic sewage at him, confusing him more. "Argh!" he manages out, attempting to gain some freedom from his captor. "Let go you overgrown toaster oven!" Foxfire narrows his optics at Rumble. "Don't you tell me what to do, you tapecon reject! Besides, it's not like you can actually *attack* me..." At Defcon's sudden cry, he whips around to snarl at Soundwave. "Let go of him!" Ravage growls and begins pacing, alert to the placement and location of the enemy and his fellow Decepticons. A ball off light comes into view from the East and cruises towards the location of the altercation. Ravage knows there will be an opening and chance to get the information. It is just a matter of timing... Soundwave lets go of Defcon, alright, now that he's got the hunter's attention. "Silence.." he emits at the tapebot, moving forward again to crowd Defcon. Then the word, "-Information-.." crackles through the air. The big blue tape commander seems intently focused on Defcon. The ball of light goes either unnoticed or unheeded. Onslaught apparently fails to spot the ball of light himself, either because he doesn't believe it to be a threat or has other concerns at the moment as he also steps forward to close in on Defcon. "You have been released, briefly, but you can be further contained if any further reisstance is offered. I suggest giving my companion what he has requested...it is the logical course of action, don't you agree?" However, Rumble does take note of it. Slowly his laser lowers as the shiny bauble seems to take up his attention, peering at the orb with his mouth open. "Er, Boss..." he says, without taking his eyes off the light. Ravage growling in annoyance at the bright light, it is enough to blind him for a few nanoseconds. Not the best of timing to be sure... Defcon was chuckling before, but now he's in full out laughter. "You want what? Information... ...and you want /me/ to give it to you?" The bounty hunter staggers into the street, overacting his jovial manner. "You dimwitted Decepticons have gotta got some of yer wires crossed... ...HAHAHA... ...you'd have better luck prying the matrix from a Prime!" Foxfire glowers at Soundwave, but suddenly cocks his head, then looks skyward, watching the approaching ball of light. "What in the...?" pose is perhaps ignored at first but as the light quickly approachs, those paying attention my detect the powering up of weapons systems and targetting scanners. Soundwave's optic flashes as his right hand is held up, palm out, to face Defcon's head. "Scanning..." A slight shivering low-frequency vibration seems to pass through the area. Can he really read minds, or is that just a rumor..? Foxfire snaps his attention back to Soundwave, a frown crossing his muzzle. "What the *frag* are you doing?" Onslaught would normally be at the stage where he'd be stepping up the situation vis a vis Defcon but as the flash of Soundwave's optics he turns to look at the Decepticon communication chief. This is the first time he has seen this for himself but his study of the phenomenon is interrupted by Foxfire's shout and he turns to look down at the Foxbot. "Be silent. This is not a moment for adding distractions." Foxfire glares up at Onslaught. "I will NOT be silent!" Ravage growls, stepping up to Foxfire, though not enough to start a fight, but to get attention away from soundwave... Defcon ceases his amusement when everyone elses attention is caught by the big light streaks across the sky. "What's all the hoop-lah about?" "Yer will if I weld yer jaws shut," grunts Rumble to Foxfire, dragging his optics from the light. Foxfire snarls at the two Deceptitapes. "I'll be quiet once Soundwave leaves my comrade alone!" Ravage continues to growl more annoyed than anything over the fact the bright light has fauled up his optics for these precious nanoseconds. Not that he'd let the enemy know his discomfort... As Skydive gets closer he emits to Defcon over the radio, <> Rumble glances about as Skydive's message comes in, and the wave of his laser grows a little more anxious. "Not to hurry ya, Boss.." he says, a tad nervously. "But this aint going so well..." Soundwave moves to get in Defcon's face again, to take the focus away from the incoming light. The 'sketchpad' seems a likely source of information, so he grabs for it. An F-16C (Skydive) dives steeply into the area transforming in the air as he arrives and landly heavily a few feet behind Defcon. Lifting his head first, he pulls himself up to his full, not quite as tall as everyone elses height and strides up to Defcon, weapon drawn. "Did you call for backup?" Foxfire jerks his head up, ears perked. "Skydive! Soundwave's doin' something freaky!" Defcon looks at the Aerialbot, and is in awe of his impeccable timing. "I didn't call fer it, but it's more than welcome buddy." The bounty hunter lines himself up to face the Decepticons present, "You two might wanna make while the making's good!" Soundwave is at this point still reaching to grab the 'notebook' from Defcon.. At the thunk of Skydive's landing, Rumble steps back further and is looking more than a little deflated. His laser is quickly reattached to his back and as his shoulder joints open in readiness he mutters to Soundwave: "Might wanna call it off, Boss... there's more of the Autobums here than we thought.." Skydive responds, "I could've sworn that something was going on here that shouldn't be." Foxfire grins a bit, almost mischieviously. He slinks over to Rumble and gets right in the other tape's face. "Getting nervous?" he questions tauntingly. There is the trademark electronic scales noise as Rumble's arms transform into twin pulverisers, and the little Decepticon glares down at Foxfire's front paws. "Wanna chance it?" Defcon notices that Soundwave is still persistant on obtaining the information he came here for. The bounty hunter nonchalantly hefts the notebook out in front of his chest, "Is /this/ what you want?" Soundwave is a big thug. His immediate reaction is to shove at Defcon and grab for the notes. "Affirmative.." he resonates. Pushing people around is part of his game, it makes him seem scarier than he is. Foxfire snarls, showing his fangs, still in Rumble's face. That's probably a frightening sight! "I oughta rip you apart just for the hell of it..." Skydive reaches for Defcon to steady him but not really knowing what is going he only raises his weapon at Soundwave. Rumble does indeed back away a pace from Foxfire's snarl, stealing a glance toward Soundwave as though for guidance. But as he spots the weapon levelled upon his superior he grunts and petulance seems to set in. Up come his pulverisers, aimed at the very jaws that gnash at him, and he says to Skydive: "Put it down or the doggy loses his face.." Defcon releases the documents without much struggle, laying a hand on top of Skydive's weapon. "Not here... ...Not now!" He gives the oversized thug and the mini-sized miscreant a pleasant smile. "You've got what you've come here for, I'd advise /leaving/!" Soundwave grasps the notepad, glaring at Defcon. Does he have something eloquent to say? No. All he has is boiling hatred and malicious intent. "Advising unit: Defcon, retract services from Autobots. Penalty for noncompliance: destruction." He backs off a few steps. "Rumble, return." Foxfire snaps, "I'm not a dog, and your threats don't scare me!" The small Decepticon has a band rather than eyes, but even so his features contrive to indicate a narrowing of his gaze; he seems to want to mix it with the fox-like Autobot. But, his master calls, and like the dog he accuses Foxfire to be he obeys. "We'll finish this another time," he promises, before leaping into the air. Spinning back as he flies toward Soundwave's chest he switches forms effortlessly. With a flurry of whirrs and tiny pistons, Rumble transforms into a huge metallic cassette. Defcon just lets the pleasant smile across his face increase ten fold. "It's not a service you busted can opener... ...it's something called duty. Out of all the Decepticreeps, I'd expect you to acknowledge a trait like that!" Skydive lowers his weapon and looks confusedly between the two conversationalist. Soundwave doesn't, in fact, acknowledge it. He simply withdraws into the crowd, once Rumble is aboard, leaving his glowing red eye the last thing visible before being swallowed up by alien forms. Foxfire sighs, and turns to Defcon. "What was he after?" Defcon chuckles. "I'm not sure what the hell he was after... ...but I am sure he didn't get it in the confines of that there notebook." The bounty hunter throws one hand out to pet the fox, "Unless he was needin' some art lessons courtesy of Grimlock!"